


I Got You

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Sad Reader, This is cute, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Reader is sad and in her head and Jack comforts her.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been really in my head so I decided to do this small little drabble. I plan to do something a little more details and where Jack actually finds this out but this idea came to my head and well here it is.

The thoughts seemed to swirl around your mind again, causing you to overthink. All your feelings were betraying you and so was your brain. You stared at the ceiling above you wide awake and frustrated. You had been like this all week and you thought maybe it was partly because Jack had been gone on a mission but now that he was back and sleeping soundly in the shared bed next to you the thoughts had never faltered. 

You glanced over at him and let out a small sigh before slowly and gently removing yourself from next to him. You let your fingers grab his discarded shirt and slip it over your head. You padded softly down to the kitchen and poured yourself a small glass of liquor. You took a sip letting it wash over you as you leaned against the counter. You glanced outside at the night sky letting the thoughts just incase you. You let them run rapid and do what they came to do. 

Jack stirred in his sleep reaching for you and finding that your spot was empty. He set up slowly and looked through sleepy eyes to be sure he was deceiving himself. You were gone. He rose and not bothering padded in his boxers down to the kitchen seeing you there with a half empty glass of liquor starring out the window at the night.

“Darlin’ what in the world are you doing down here?”

You jumped at the sound of Jack’s voice disrupting your thoughts. You looked over at him and at the change of face realized you had started crying. You reached up and quickly wiped the tears from your face and sitting down the glass on the counter.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Jack quickly stepped to you grabbing your wrist gently.

You looked up at him, his brow furrowed in confusion and worry. You lose it. You let the tears flow freely letting out all the negative thoughts that had been trapped in your mind for days. He did nothing but pull you to him and hold you, kissing you on the top of your head and just letting you let it out. You pulled away away and he reached up with gentle hands and wiped the mess away from your cheeks.

“I..I’m sorry Jack. I don’t know what’s going on with me. I have been so down and out this week and I thought maybe it would get better when you got home and it just hasn't and I don’t know why,” you rambled on trying not to look him in the eyes.

“Hey look at me darlin’. It is okay, you are okay. I got you,” he let his hands settle on your cheeks and let his thumbs run over your skin.

“I know I just I don’t know what is going on with me,” you looked down again.

“Sweetheart you are in that mind of yours. Normally so beautiful but right now it just has you overthinking. But you listen to me alright. You are okay. I am okay. We are okay. And I love you,” he made you look up at him and he kissed you on the forehead. 

“Thank you Jack. I love you too. Not sure how I would get through without you,” you let a small smile crack upon your face.

“There is that smile I love so much. Darlin’ come here,” he took your hand and pulled you to the couch in the living room.

He took a seat and then pulled you down so your head rested in his lap your feet stretched on over the rest of the couch. His fingers began to thread through your hair softly combing it out with his fingers. You looked up at him being met with his brown eyes. You gave him a smile finally content.

“This is so perfect thank you Jack,” you found his other hand and laid it across your chest softly rubbing your fingers over the back of his hand.

“You are welcome sweetheart. You know I am always here for you, just gotta talk to me when you start feeling that way okay.”

“I love you Jack Daniels,” you hummed softly as you felt yourself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Jack couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he looked down at you letting his fingers continue to comb through your hair until he felt himself too fall back asleep.


End file.
